


Secrets Of The Past

by Dogtheren



Category: Hermitcraft, Yandere high school
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Half-Blind!Grian, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Rape, Raping a child, Winged!Grian, dead-alive!Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtheren/pseuds/Dogtheren
Summary: Grians past from aged 4 to aged 26
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/ Grian, grian/ samgladiator-past
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Hurtful Words

**Author's Note:**

> :(

Grian hugged his stuffed rabbit close to his stomach sobs choking in his throat and tears flooding his eyes. He trembled and shook, his neck visibly bruised and his stomach burning with hunger. His belly hurt and was bruised everywhere. his hands shook as he tried to stand up, and his legs were shaky.  _ I'm hungry...  _ He thought.  _ Maybe mummy will give me something to eat....  _ Grian began to stumble to the door, his hands shaking and his rabbit dragging on the floor. "And just  _ where  _ do you think you're going?" A slurred mans voice sounded just beside Grian. Grian immediately tensed, but he turned round to face his father.  _ drunk again...  _ he thought. "I-I'm just g-going- to g-get so-some food! I-" A strong hand grabbed at his shirt collar and pulled him forward so fast that he gave a choking sound. He felt his legs swing in open air suddenly he was 6 feet off the ground, his father holding him up in the air with just one hand. Grian was pulled toward his father, his chest squished against his fathers. he looked up at his father with wide eyes. To his surprise, his drunk father was smiling down at him. Then it all happened to fast. 

He was being held at his fathers side by his shirt collar and his feet just off the floor, Grian's hands hanging limply at his side. His father was walking to his and his mothers room, before Grian was tossed on the floor like garbage. his father closed and locked the door, making eye contact with him, evilly. "Oh, Grian. You know you can only eat on Wednesdays and Fridays. Its your fault. You can't complain. You have to take your punishment with no hesitation. Got it?" His father asked, though it was more a command. "Yes father." Grian said. " _what_ was that?" His father asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes sir." Grian corrected. 

His father took off his belt and pulled Grian forward, smiling with passion.

* * *

* * *

" _good._ " His father murmured, "Very good." Grian felt tears drip off his face and onto the floor, not making a sound.


	2. Don't listen to a word i say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but lots of things happened here WHAT

Grian's door swung open and he whipped his head around. _Oh. Its just mummy. Its okay,_ He thought, "M-Mummy...! H-hello-..!" He whispered, his voice no louder than a mouse, "Hi my baby boy! How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't here for the week, I had to go and have a work 'holiday' for a bit." Grian blinked, he hated when his mother was gone to 'work' (whatever that was), because he was left alone with his father. _Its not like I hate daddy.. its just he is very scary at times. And I don't like it when his touches my chest...,_ He smiled at his mother, though, "Its o-okay.., m-me and d-add-daddy watched a-a-a mo-vie." He murmured, his voice slightly louder, That's not really a lie, though, Me and daddy did watch a film. His mother smiled down at him, her bright blue eyes staring into his violet-grey eyes. "Thats good, then." Suddenly, though, her arms went under his arms and he was swung up to her chest. Instinctively, he flinched a little, before she put one arm under his legs and kissed his cheek, did he feel slightly better. "My goodness! Why are you so thin!? And light.. have you not been eating properly?" Grian shook his head to hide his frightened eyes. "Of-of course--I have--d-dad-daddy has b-b-b-ee--en g-g-g-giv-ing- m-m-me f-f-f-ood b-ut I-I- just mis--sed y-y-y-yo-ur f-f-f-f-food- I-" He said quickly, looking down. When he looked up, though, his mother looked unhappy, _angry_ , even. She was _never_ angry. ~~**_Shes angry at you. Its your fault. said the voice in his head,_**~~ speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Don't lie, Grian. He hasn't been feeding you properly, has he? Well you stay here with Jumpy and I'll go see to what your 'father' has to say." He was basically dropped onto the floor in his mothers anger, and he slipped and fell onto his back, just hearing his bedroom door slam close. He stood up onto his feet and grabbed at Jumpy, the little white soft rabbit he has had since he was born. He looked at the calendar on his bedroom light-cream wall and smiled slightly as he recognised all the numbers up to '90'. Speaking off, he was turning 6 soon, in about.. 7 days? He almost forgot about yesterday and him causing another one of his parents arguments... Until he heard his mother screaming at his father, though he couldn't make out what she was saying, he could tell that she was furious. _I always make them argue... I'm a problem for them. Maybe if I run away they'll be happy together again. After all, I only ever make them angry at each other,_ He thought sadly. He picked up Jumpy and walked toward the door. Just then his door opened up and his mother walked in looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Grian. I-I should have listened to you," She muttered, "Your father said the same thing that you said." His mother finished. Grian nodded. 


	3. blood and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frik this guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING its only mild tho, more child abuse tho

"Griiiiaaaan~" His father sing-song yelled his name. Grian flinched, pulling Jumpy closer to his chest. "Wheeereeaaah aReee yoooUUU?" Grian heard his father step into his bedroom. He pulled a black top in front of his face, hiding behind it, praying to _dear **god**_ that his father wouldn't check the wardrobe. ~~_**You know he will though, you know it. Hes smart like that. smart! Bhahahah! Your gonna be so hit, slapped, punched~**_~~ the voice screamed in his head, ~~**_THEIRS NO HOPE FOR YOU HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA-!_**~~ he shut the voice out. Though he knew the voice was right. Suddenly, the wardrobe door swung open, and Grian screamed, blowing any chance of hiding at all. "There you are~" His father lunged out and grabbed his leg, pulling him forward. He pulled Grian straight out the wardrobe and let go of him for a split second, and Grian thought his father was going to let him fall, but Grian's father grabbed his yellow-hoodie collar and swung Grian right-way-up, so the two were staring into each others eyes. Grian let out a small whimper, and the tall, blond-haired man smirked and tightened his grip. After a few fateful seconds, Grian was swing forward and pushed into a wall, causing a little yelp of pain to erupt from the child, and teas began to form in his eyes and fall down his face. Grian closed his eyes, and all of a sudden, he was lifted off the wall and then smashed back into it mush faster and harder, causing a louder scream to come from the boy. 

"w-why...?" Grian manged to whisper, opening his violet-grey eyes. "because," The grey eyed man began, "You tried to tell her our little secret, didn't you, you.. you disgusting little  _ creature _ !" Grian flinched at the sudden yelling. "N-no- I-I-I Did-d-d-didn't-" Grian's father moved his hand to his sons neck, and tightened the grip around it. "LAIR!" The only reply was a choking sound and strangled sobs coming from the little boy. The man spun round and basically threw Grian onto the hard floor. Grian blinked, looking up at his father with fear stricken eyes. He tried to crawl backwards, but his father kicked his stomach. " _ Stay. _ " Grian just choked a cry. 

His father was gone for quite awhile, but Grian didn't move a muscle. When he came back, it was very sudden and his father hit him on The bake of the head with something hard and wooden. Grian gave a loud wail of pain. Grian turned around, scared, fear surging through his small body. His father smirked and raised the wooden thing into the air. Grian raised his hand to try and stop him from hitting him, but his father didn't care. He slammed it down directly onto his right eye. Grian could only half see the blood the clouded his right side vision, and the blood that splashed onto the wooden thing, and withing a split second, Grian let out a blood curdling scream. "SHUT UP!" His father slammed it down yet again and Grian let out a quiet wail of pain before he closed his vision faded to black completely..

* * *

* * *

_Father P.O.V_

* * *

* * *

Henry watched as the blood spilled down his sons face, dripping down onto the floor and his hoodie. He gripped tighter onto the baseball bat and grabbed Grians arm. "Grian?" He asked, though it was more a yell. Henry hit Grian's stomach to try and wake him up but it didn't work. He threw the baseball bat onto the floor and picked him up. _I'm Going to jail if you don't wake up, Grian,_ he thought, "Grian, are you okay? Wake up, please." his voice grew panicked. "GRIAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FLIPS TABLE* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. She got hit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoOf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'''') GORE

_Melody stepped out onto the road, there were no cars that she could see nor hear and she was already running a little late. She felt rain slap her back and slide onto the tarmac_ Why did I decide to walk... _Melody thought to her self. She could hear little kids scream at their parents and little kids standing quiet. They reminded her of her sweet son, Grian._ We defiantly need to work on his stuttering. _She thought, absentmindedly. Too absentmindedly. Its too quiet..._

_**S L A M** _

_It all happened to fast. First, searing pain, it burned her at her core, something wet down her side, wet and hot. She could hear herself scream and she fell to the steal floor Then.._ _silence? Then loud, loud ringing in her ears, so loud it hurt, make it stop, make it stop makeitstop- stop- then it stopped. Her vision faded to a dusty blackness and she felt her self fade away.. the pain gone, the noise gone... The last thing she would ever think would be her son, smiling up at her while holding his little rabbit..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, his father was raping him.  
> Also please tell me in the comments if you want me to continue it


End file.
